This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. MenB is in the center of the biosynthetic pathway converting chorismate into menaquinone, which is required for electron shuttling in lipids in the anaerobic respiration process of Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Inhibitors targeting MenB and therefore menaquinone biosynthesis can potentially be used for treating latent TB since respiration is expected to be necessary even in the dormant state. Most developing drugs are targeting the active form of TB but the latent form remains a great concern. We have developed inhibitors with moderate affinity for MenB and structures obtained here will be used for rational design of inhibitors with improved activities.